Dimensional Quandaries
by Aruken
Summary: After another loss to Rockman, Forte is accosted, and ends up in the Digital World. WIP
1. The plot begins

Welcome to Chapter one of the first fanfic I've written in months. There will be romance eventually, but that comes later, probably next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn him!" Forte slams his fist into the ground of the cyber world before continuing; "Why does he always beat me? What does that human slave have that I do not? I must defeat him, I must become stronger! I must exact revenge upon the humans!" Forte shakes his head and stares out into space over the purple of the Undernet. "Even Gospel's power…"

_ Flash Back: Forte GS vs. Rockman _

Forte's cape billows behind him as he brings his hands together in front of him, summoning a giant wolf head. "Gospel Cannon!" Gospel's mouth glows, unleashing a giant energy beam a moment later, heading straight towards the vulnerable Rockman.

_"Battle chip, Area Steal, Slot in!"_

Rockman shimmers and disappears, right out of the path of the energy beam. Forte unsummons the wolf head, and starts glancing around, attempting to find Rockman. Rockman, meanwhile reappears on a pillar above and behind Forte. "Arigato, Netto-kun."

"_Anytime, Rockman. Now, Program Advance!"_

"Program Advance!"

"_Battle Chip, Sword, Slot in!"_

"Sword." Rockman raises his right arm as his right fore arm morphs into a keen edged sword.

"_Battle Chip, Wide Sword, Slot in!"_

"Wide Sword!" Rockman raises his left arm as the wide sword forms on his arm.

Forte abruptly whirls around, having located Rockman and propels himself towards Rockman, furious at being tricked. "Hell's Rolling!" Forte two gigantic black wheels on either side of him, and hurls them at Rockman, the blades spinning through the air at Rockman.

"_Battle Chip, Long Sword, Slot in!"_

"Long Sword." Rockman's swords begin to glow purple as he brings them together above his head. The swords turn into purple energy, then reform into one giant sword above Rockman's head. As a sign of their perfect unity while performing this technique, the announcement was simultaneous for the duo; **"BETA SWORD!"**

Rockman swings the sword down with all his might, a wave of energy leaving his hands and blasting right through the Hell's rolling, causing the attack to pixilate and disappear as the energy wave heads for Forte. Forte is unable to do anything but look up and curse as the attack slams into him, forcing him to retreat the battle field.

_ /flashback _

Forte slams his fist into the ground again, causing a crack in the cyber world. "The more I think about it, the more I desire to destroy him. I must become stronger…"

"You desire ultimate power? That can be arranged." The voice emanated from behind Forte, causing the normally stoic Navi to start and whirl around… to blank space. Forte turns back around, shrugging it off as too many bugs in his diet when he comes face to face with a giant red… blob, eerily reminiscent of Alpha.

"And you are?" Forte growled out, barely containing his anger.

"Ah, yes, I did forget the introductions didn't I?" The red mass of goo contorts and shifts as it morphs into the likeness of a human female with one pig tail in her brownish hair, and a green jumper over a formal yellow shirt. "You can call me… the D-Reaper. Welcome to the start of your future." Forte tenses in preparation as red tendrils shoot out from the D-Reaper, enveloping him in red goo. Forte struggles for a few minutes, but is overwhelmed by the goo and goes limp. "Welcome… to the Digital World." Forte pixilizes and disappears, as the D-Reaper laughs, before pixilizing as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for sticking through with this chapter. All reviews are appreciated, though those that aid me in improving my writing style are greatly valued.


	2. Catalyst Forte

And thus, Chapter two has arrived, starring Forte's arival in the new world, and a new role for our... hero? Antihero? Villain? And yes, Otaku, I'm not dead. Have a nice day

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dimensional Quandaries: Chapter Two: Navis and Tamers

"I'll get her… Ugghh…" Forte moans as he comes to, sprawled out on the ground. Forte attempts to rise, but is overcome with a bout of weakness, and drops to the ground again, this time on his face. "I will have revenge against her…"

"Ne? Who are you-culu?"

Forte raises his head so that his chin rests on the ground and opens his eyes, his first sight being a small white creature with large ear-wing things, big round eyes, and a strange quadruple triangle symbol emblazoned on it's forehead. Forte blinks for a moment, forces himself off the ground, refusing to allow anyone to have him in a position of weakness. Forte struggles to stand upright, his body nearly too weak to support him. The small white being just cocks it's head and stares up at Forte, curiosity evident in it's small eyes.

"Culu? What type of Digimon are you, culu? Culululu?"  
Forte weakly scowls, then brings his hand in front of him, summoning his buster as he does so.

"Shooting… Buster…"

A burst of energy leaps out from the tip of Forte's buster and slams into the white creature, now identified as a Digimon. The creature yelps in pain as it disintegrates into a cloud of red particles, which just hang in the air before Forte. The weakened Navi then unsummons his buster, and the palm of his hand begins to glow. "Get Ability…" The data flies into Forte's palm, slightly. Forte draws himself to his full height, and takes in his surroundings. Forte is standing in the middle of a human park, with lush trees, and a large hill with a crypt on it in the background.

"So, D-Reaper, I guess I have something to thank you for after all. You've brought me to the human world, where I can enact my revenge." A moment later, however, the still weak Forte was startled out of his thoughts by a voice from behind him.

"Takatomon, he smells funny!"  
Forte spins on the spot, his buster out and pointed at the voice's owner, a human sized red dinosaur, with strange bat wings on it's head and a hazard mark on it's stomach. Next to the dinosaur is a young human roughly 12, brown eyed and haired, wearing a blue hoodie and pair of yellow goggles.

The human, identified as Takatomon, runs between Forte and the dinosaur, holding his arms out in an attempt to prevent the ensuing battle. "Guilmon! Stop this!"

Forte growls and starts charging up his buster. "Out of the way, human." Forte then releases the shot, the attack going straight at Takato, until Guilmon shoves Takato out of the way and takes that attack head on. Takato rolls in the dirt for a few moments then stops, immediately rising to his feet.

"Guilmon!"

The smoke from the attack clears to reveal said dinosaur barely still standing. Takato rushes over to Guilmon and help supports him as Forte stalks towards Takato. "It's hopeless, and yet you still insist on getting in my way. Why? What can a useless human like your self possibly hope to accomplish?"

Takato stares defiantly at Forte. "We aren't just Tamer and Digimon, we fight together, and as such, there is nothing we can't do!"

Forte laughs and morphs his right fore arm into a blade of darkness. "So be it, Tamer." Forte raises his arm to strike, but as he brings it down, a device in Takato's left hand begins to glow. Simultaneously, the gem in Forte's helmet morphs into the quadruple triangle single from the white Digimon, draining Forte's strength and granting it to Guilmon. "No… that's my strength, not yours…"

Guilmon shrugs off Takato, who retreats into the woods, away from the impending battle, as Guilmon becomes encased in a red cocoon of data.

"Guilmon… Shinka…." The skin disappears off Guilmon's frame as the frame morphs and grows. After the frame has stabilized, skin reappears on the frame, giving it a menacing look. The new dinosaur is a two story tall red dinosaur with a white belly, which has the black hazard symbol in the middle. There are lights in bands around the dinosaur's body, and white hair on the back of it's head. "Growlmon!"


	3. Never ending war

I'm back for another chapter. Another player in this grand conflict shall be revealed, as Forte struggles to cope with his new situation. (and by cope, I mean 'try to kill everything', but meh)

Chapter 3: Never Ending War

"Growlmon!" The gigantic red skinned dinosaur looms over a weakened Forte.

Forte extends his hands in front of him as he struggles to continue standing. "I'll take you down… One shot…" A giant wolf head appears in front of Forte. "Gospel Cannon!" The mouth of the wolf head begins to glow, then a moment later, an energy blast fires out of the mouth, shooting towards Growlmon.

"Card Slash! Shellmon's Hydro Pressure!"

Growlmon squares to the attack and breathes in deeply, preparing to counter attack. A moment later, he releases a large gush of water, which hits Forte's Gospel Cannon and blasts right through it, continuing on towards the embattled Net Navi.

Eyes widening as the water blast shoots through his Gospel Cannon, Forte brings his cloak up in front of him as he sheathes himself in purple energy. "Dream Aura!" The attack smashes against the aura, which flickers, but holds.

Takato gasps as he watches the attack be canceled out by the aura. Growlmon growls, and charges at Forte, slamming into the barrier and smashing Forte into the forest. Growlmon then breathes in deeply as preparation for his attack. "Exhaust Flame!" Growlmon exhales a large gout of flame at his opponent, the flames washing over Forte's aura. Forte's aura holds for a couple moments, then flickers and dies, allowing the flames to wash over the Navi. When the flames subside, Forte is unconscious on the ground, his damage finally catching up to him.

Takato walks up to Growlmon and pats him on the leg. "We did it, boy. Now, let's take him a little somewhere more discrete before calling Ruki and Jenrya. Then maybe we can figure out exactly what that thing is." Growlmon nods and picks up Forte's unconscious body, then follows Takato as he walks deeper into the park.

_Scene Change: Otherworld_

Having been defeated by Growlmon, Forte wakes with a start in a place not even vaguely Earth-like.

"_Greetings, One who would be Catalyst"_

Forte rises from the ground easily, and takes in his new surroundings. The Navi is standing on a small rock platform in what appears to be a void of pure white space. Forte summons his Gospel Cannon and charges a blast.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself before I start firing." The Gospel Head's mouth begins to glow, as Forte charges energy. "5…"

A gigantic four winged phoenix shimmers into existence in front of Forte, it's wings beating in the void.

"4…"

"_You think you can threaten me? So be it, Catalyst."_

_  
_"3…"

The phoenix's wings begin to glow, the wings taking on a fiery sheen.

"2…"

_"Desolation Blast!"_

"1… Zero. Time's up, bird. Gospel Cannon!"

The flames shoot off of the phoenix's wings and spiral towards Forte, spiraling around the incoming Gospel Cannon shot. The attacks collide with their intended recipients in tremendous explosions, obscuring vision in the area. Once the dust clears, Forte is on his knees, panting from the force of the attack, while the phoenix is still hovering in place, not even singed by Forte's attack.

"_Now, _Catalyst_, listen, or I _WILL_ destroy you."_

End Chapter! Now, please, if you are going to review, critiques on my writing style are really appreciated. Thank you._  
_


	4. Sovereign's Message

Dimensional Quandaries: Chapter Four: Duties of the Catalyst (Forte's worst nightmare)

"_Now, Catalyst, listen, or I WILL destroy you."_

The four winged phoenix towers over the weakened Forte in the white space of the otherworldly realm.

"_I am Zhuqiaomon, Sovereign of the Western Quadrant of the Digital World. By virtue of your acquisition of the previous Catalyst's data, you are now entrusted with the power of the Catalyst. You are not from this world, and appear to be stuck here for the time being. However, your method of arrival concerns me. But regardless, I must inform you of your duties and responsibilities."_

Forte struggles to his feet once more. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm no one's errand boy. I don't care who you are, Zhuqiaomon, but…" Forte raises his right forearm and morphs it into a blade of crackling black energy. "I've fought Rockman, and you're nothing to him!" Forte propels himself off his little piece of rock right at the Sovereign's head, attempting to impale it with his blade. Zhuqaiomon raises it's head towards Forte, and opens it's mouth, the interior beginning to glow red with fire.

"_Phoenix Fire!"_

A ball of energy erupts from Zhuqaiomon's mouth and intercepts Forte on his way up, batting him back down towards his little island in the sea of nothingness. Forte crashes into the center of the rock, heavily scorched from the attack.

"_Now, will you listen, or must I inflict more damage on you? Ah, bother. Your stubbornness has caused me to waste for too much time here. Takato will be waking you up soon. For now, know that I am watching you, and that you are to aid the Tamers. A contract will be waiting for you when you wake up. Sign it, or else."_

Zhuqiaomon shimmers and fades outs with the white otherworld as Forte's vision waters and blacks out.

Forte jolts awake and sits up suddenly, taking in his surroundings. The Navi is currently in a stone building that appears to have been a shrine before it was destroyed by something burrowing.

"So you're finally awake, Forte."

Forte starts and turns quickly to glare at the speaker, the boy Takato from before. "And how do you know my name, _human_."

Takato shrugs off the inflection on the word and answers; "We got an email while you were asleep. It also contained this for us to print out and hand to you. Here you go."

At the mention of 'us', Forte is once again sweeping the area, looking for anyone he might have missed. He caught four other figures as he was looking, a girl, about twelve wearing a broken heart t-shirt, blue jeans, with her red hair back in a spikey pony tail. The other human that Forte missed is wearing an orange vest, with dark brown hair. Guilmon, the red dinosaur, and a small green/white bunny/dog hybrid was present in the building as well. Forte then accepted the sheet of paper from Takato, and began to read it.

"I, the catalyst… hereby accept to… WHAT?"


	5. Warrior of Darkness! Demon's Assault

I apologize for the delay in updating this, but I've been suffering from writer's block recently. But without further ado, here's chapter five.

--

Chapter Five: Warrior Of Darkness! Demon's Assault.

"WHAT?" Forte is absolutely livid upon reading Zhuqaiomon's contract. "He can't honestly expect me to… To… Voluntarily sign my life to these… humans!"

Forte grasps the contract firmly in both hands and begins to rip it in two. The surrounding humans nod as he begins his motion.

_Evolution: Activate_

_Guilmon, shinka…_

_Terriermon, shinka…_

_Renamon, shinka…_

Forte feels the symbol on his forehead begin to shine again, and mentally curses as he feels his strength drain into the digital partners of the humans surrounding him.

"Dark Arm Blade!" Forte forms two blades out of dark energy and leaps to the attack, striking at his foes as they begin the evolutionary process. The three partners, being vulnerable in the middle of their evolution, go down to a single strike each, their evolutions canceled. Forte then stands up and smirks. "Now, which one of you worthless humans is next?"

--

The Dark Ocean:

"_Excellent. The new player is proceeding nicely. He should have the Tamers out of the picture in a moment or two… Duskmon!"_

"Yes Milord?"

"_You are to journey to the realm of the humans and capture the Catalyst."_

"And what of the Tamers, Milord?"

An evil cackle echoes through out the reaches of the Dark Ocean, sending many of the coldest hearted Digimon scrambling for cover.

"_Eliminate them."_

--

Real World: West Shinjuku Park

"And now that your pets are down, I think it's about time I claimed my first human kill." Forte stalks towards the Tamers, leaving the Digimon face down on the ground behind him.

"And somehow, Catalyst, I think you'll have bigger problems."

Forte whirls around, blades up and at the ready. "Why do people keep sneaking up on me lately…"

The sight that greeted him was that of a tall, dark colored humanoid, with large eyes on his shoulders, knees, feet, and torso, a mask covering his face, and two large head-like things on his arms. "I would not be privy to that, Catalyst. But I do have information from a reliable source that I am to bring you in."

"You think you'll defeat me? Not a chance! I shall have my revenge on the humans, and you won't be able to stop me!" Forte leaps at the humanoid, striking at it first with one blade, and then the other. The humanoid dodges the first strike, then blocks the second one with a wavy sword blade that suddenly protrudes from its hand-thing.

"You seem to be under the opinion you have a choice. I am Duskmon of Darkness." Duskmon shoves Forte away from him and leaps into the air, the irises of his various eyes focusing on Forte and beginning to glow. "Deadly Gaze!"

Red lasers erupt from the irises of the eye and converge on Forte, who screams in pain as energy is pumped into him. When the attack finishes, Forte is panting, scorched, but still alive.

"You should have finished me… when you had the chance. Hell's Rolling!" Forte generates two dark purple energy wheels on either side of him, which he sends spinning at Duskmon.

"This is your power?" Another blade appears out of Duskmon's left hand-thing as Duskmon slashes in an x shape to deflect both of the wheels.

Forte's eyes widen. "I'm not done yet! DARKNESS OVERLOAD!" Forte brings his hands together in front of him and charges energy for a moment before unleashing a massive energy beam at Duskmon. Duskmon simply brings his right blade up in front of him, and splits the beam around him.

"Are you quite done yet?" Duskmon walks towards Forte, pushing the split in the beam closer to Forte. "You cannot defeat me with this level of power." Duskmon pushes his blade right up in front of Forte's hands; Forte desperately pouring all his power into the attack. "Just give up!" Duskmon brings up his left blade and delivers an underhanded slash to Forte's chest, causing him to go flying into the air, and land several meters away… at the foot of one of the Tamers. 

Behind Duskmon, Guilmon, Renamon and Terriermon finally begin to stir, having regained energy during Forte's fight with Duskmon.

Takato smiles and raises a blue Digimon card. "He may be out, but we're not!"


	6. The Shining Light from the Darkness

Dimensional Quandries: Chapter 6: The Shining Light from the Darkness

Takato smiles and raises a blue Digimon Card. "He may be out, but we're not! Guilmon, let's go!" As Guilmon struggles to rise to its feet, Takato nods to Forte. "My apologies, Forte-san, but I need to borrow your strength…"

Duskmon laughs. "And how well do you think that your pet dinosaur is going to do against me? You amuse me, human. If you just hand over the catalyst, perhaps you can live."

Takato shakes his head. "We have been trusted with this duty by Zhuqiaomon himself, and that is not a responiblity I would drop lightly… Now, Guilmon, evolve!" Takato shouts as he slashes the blue card through his D-Ark. "Forte-san, grant me the power needed to evolve… Please… For your own sake…"

Evolution:  
Guilmon, shinka… Growlmon!

The crest on Forte's forehead begins to glow as some of his remaining power is shunted to Guilmon as it evolves back into the giant white-haired dinosaur. As more power is drawn to the dinosaur, a small glowing red crystal appears in front of Forte's eyes, seemingly inquiring for Forte's permission to activate. As Forte glares at the gem, he grimaces and nods. "Destroy him... With my… power…" Forte rasps out as he collapses to the ground, the last of his strength draining away.

Growlmon, shinka…

As Growlmon evolves, it gains a slew of cyborg parts, such as booster jets on its backside, metallic armor across its chest, and two large metal blades protruding from its arms.

MegaloGrowlmon!

"Oh, the Perfect level? And what do you think you are going to do against me, the chosen warrior of darkness? Now, bring everything you have to bear against me." Duskmon smirks as it taps its chest with its hand-thing.

"Graaaaawr!" MegaloGrowlmon screams savagely as it finishes its evolution sequence, a scream that is echoed by Takato as his mind synchronizes with his partner's.

"Just… like… Rock… man…" Forte sighs as his consciousness disappears from the strain, as MegaloGrowlmon moves to attack.

MegaloGrowlmon crosses its arms over its chest as the blades on its arms begin to shine with red light. "DOUBLE…" Takato and MegaloGrowlmon begin to scream as the jets on Growlmon's backside ignite to propel the giant cybernetic dinosaur towards Duskmon. "EDGE!" Takato brings both of his arms down in an x-shape as MegaloGrowlmon closes on Duskmon and attempts to perform the same maneuver on Duskmon. Duskmon brings his right arm up, parrying Growlmon's right arm-blade as he steps to the side, moving completely out of the arc of Growlmon's other arm-blade. Continuing the motion, Duskmon leaps up into the air, letting Growlmon's momentum carry the giant dinosaur beneath him as Duskmon comes down behind the dinosaur.

"Brute Strike!" Duskmon calls out as he lands and dashes towards Growlmon, inflicting two quick slash wounds to the back of the dinosaur before it can turn to face the lithe warrior. MegaloGrowlmon roars in anger from the pain, slashing once more at Duskmon in its anger, only to go right through the warrior as he disappears. Duskmon appears above the dinosaur, falling down onto the dinosaur's snout. Duskmon rears back his right blade to strike a blow into MegaloGrowlmon's eye as two lights, one green, one blue shine behind him. "Not enough. Not nearly enough." Duskmon gloats he plunges the blade towards his target. A fraction of a second before Duskmon's blade hits MegaloGrowlmon, Duskmon is rammed by a green blur, knocking him a couple meters away as he recovers. "WHAT? You shouldn't be able to… not without the catalyst…" Duskmon glances over to Forte's body, which is still slumped on the ground, but has begun to glow brightly, distracted for an instant.

The distraction proves fatal as blue chains erupt from a newly drawn magical circle beneath Duskmon, coiling around Duskmon's limbs and holding him in place. Duskmon hisses in pain as several missiles impact his body with small explosions as a human-sized humanoid bunny clad in green armor floats in the sky between MegaloGrowlmon's snout and Duskmon. Flying up from the ground to join them is a large, humanoid fox clad in robes with a ying-yang square on the chest. Takato growls savagely as he brings his hands up in front of his chest as MegaloGrowlmon follows his motion, the center of its chest beginning to glow a brilliant red light. "ATOMIC…" Takato screams as he raises his hands above his head. "BLASTER!" MegaloGrowlmon finishes as it throws its arms apart, a brilliant red energy beam streaming out from the blasters mounted on the center of the cyborg's chest. Duskmon grits his teeth as the energy blast sweeps towards him, with his armor darkening as it approaches. "Ghost move…" The energy sweeps over Duskmon, leaving no trace of the dark warrior behind. As the Tamers start to breathe a sigh of relief, a loud screech is heard.

"Slide Evolution…" Up in the air above the three perfect Digimon, a cocoon of data appears, expanding slightly in size from its original dimensions, before exploding in a flash of light to reveal a giant raptor with red – tipped black feathers, red armor over it's body, and a third eye planted in its forehead. "Velgmon!"

"How DARE you. HOW dare YOU! HOW DARE YOU! DIE!" Velgmon screams in fury as it exits the cocoon, wings spread wide. The third eye on Velgmon's head lights up as the dark bird dives towards the Tamer's digimon, with the agile, aerial digimon dodging to either side, while MegaloGrowlmon ponderously moves to the side. Velgmon then banks, its right wing tip touching the ground as it turns around MegaloGrowlmon, leaving a red out line on the ground behind it.

"Rapid Fire!" "Kofuusatu!" The two air borne digimon yell as they launch their attacks at the circling Velgmon, the cyborg, Rapidmon, pausing to start firing off energy blasts from cannons mounted at the end of both of his arms. The humanoid fox, Taomon, launches a barrage of small papers at the bird, each paper having a small magical seal embossed upon it. Both attacks impact Velgmon head on as it continues its turn around the lumbering titan, though the Digimon are dismayed as the bird flies out of the smoke cloud a moment later, finishing its circle around MegaloGrowlmon, and taking to the sky, away from the cybernetic dinosaur.

"ZonE DeleTER!" Velgmon screeches as a black energy dome forms around the outline that it had made upon the ground, encasing MegaloGrowlmon within. A moment later, the dome falls in a flash of dark light, revealing a large crater in the ground, with MegaloGrowlmon nowhere to be seen. Velgmon pauses in midair, exchanging glares with the Tamer's remaining Digimon. "No OnE DeFEaTs ME! NO ONE!" Velgmon begins to swoop towards Rapidmon, its eyes red with blood lust, a primal scream exulting in its coming victory. Rapidmon holds its ground, neither dodging, nor even making any movement to resist as the bird of darkness hurtles towards it, seemingly paralyzed from the shock of losing its comrade. Already imagining the cyborg's armor folding beneath its dark claws, Velgmon cries out in horror as it is impacted from above by an object with an exceedingly large bulk, the bulk of a large, cybernetic dinosaur, as a lone Digimon card lands on the ground next to the rather feral Takato.

Having reappeared directly above Velgmon, MegaloGrowlmon rides the dark bird down to the ground, crushing it beneath the dinosaur's massive bulk. Taomon lands on MegaloGrowlmon's shoulder, clutching the seal that kept the massive dinosaur hidden from Velgmon for so long, while Rapidmon flies up above MegaloGrowlmon, as MegaloGrowlmon's chest mounted blaster begins to charge once more. "ATOMIC… BLASTER!" MegaloGrowlmon unleashes the attack point-blank into Velgmon's face, obliterating it, and causing the rest of the dark bird's body to explode into a cloud of data.

--

And that's it for today. Hopefully, if anyone reads this, the next update won't be three years away. Maybe.


End file.
